Life In The Caves
by LiVeLoVeReAdTwIhOsTmAxRiDe
Summary: Just what I think would happen after the rains stopped. p.s. not very good at summary's


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. :)**

Chapter 1 - Good Morning

Everyone had been much more comfortable and in a better mood since the rains had stopped, I know that I had been _very_ comfortable. Feeling the blush color my

face just by thinking about it , I remembered the first night after the rains… the day that I got to move in with my one and only love. At first I had been very nervous, I

was biting my nails(a bad habit from Pet), and blushing all the time thinking about what Ian I would do while _Alone_, because even though I had slept by Ian's side

the whole time during the rains we hadn't really been _"Alone". _Pet's body had never gone through the type of love that I feel for Ian and just thinking about sleeping

next to Ian in our own room… Well that sent my heart flying, it felt as though it would pop out of my chest.

(_Flashback)_ _When we'd finally moved into the room Ian asked me why I was so nervous and I'd instantly blushed a deep crimson. "What is it Wanda?" questioned my only_

_ true love, "It's nothing Ian…" His stare that meant he knew I was lying and that he wasn't going to give up made me tell him what I was thinking (blushing the whole time)_

_ I continued, " I was just nervous about... well I was just wondering if… do you still want me to sleep in here?" I blurted, and a nervous giggle came to my lips(another _

_annoying characteristic from Pet *grr*). Ian looked at me his beautiful blue eyes sparkling and kissed me, it was filled with love and wiped my mind clear of all worries. I _

_looked down, embarrassed by my blush. Did he know what his presence did to me? I thought. He took my face into his hand leaving a trail of fire wherever he touched, and_

_ tilted my head up to his, "There's no need to be embarrassed, of course I still want you to stay with me I love you Wanda" he'd said it with so much love that I felt my skin _

_flush even more while I said, "I love you to Ian" His face lit up at my comment. "Let's get some sleep, i'm sure that just becasue we just got back to our rooms Jeb won't let_

_ us skip out of a full day of work" Ian said as we mad our way to the bed.(End of flashback)_

I felt Ian stir by my side and then felt the warmth of his arms surround me… _*sigh* Ian, my Ian _I thought to myself. He felt me stirr by his side and knew I was awake,

I turned around to face him. He looked deep into my silver rimmed eyes while I gazed back into his, feeling a blush color my face. Ian smiled and his beautiful blue

eyes sparkled, he loved that he could make me blush so easily. A couple seconds later he leaned down and gave me soft kiss "Good morning my Wanderer" he murmured.

After that we got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. When we got there Jamie practically tackled me down, if it weren't for Ian's muscular arm around my

waist I would have fell flat on my butt. "Umm Jamie I'm glad to see you too but could you possibly let me breath" I squeaked. Ian and Jamie chuckled as he removed

me from his bear hug. Jamie was so much taller than me that he was able to look down at me. Ian, Jamie, and I walked over to our table where Kyle, Sunny, Melanie,

Jared, Doc, and Jeb were all waiting. I sat next to Melanie while Ian went to get our food. Me and Mel have gotten so much closer since she got her body back we

were practically sisters. I trusted her with everything, especially when I needed her to explain something that I was feeling towards Ian. These conversatins usually

ended up with me blushing to no end, but I did enjoy knowing why my heart rate sounded like a humming bird as Mel had put it, whenever Ian was around. At first I

thought I was sick but Melanie explained that the fast pace heart beet, sweaty palms and blushing were all apart of the love I had for Ian, to me this had been more proof that we belonged together.

A trail of fire across my shoulders brought me out of my reverie, Ian was back. I leaned into his arms and he leaned down and kissed me, right there in front of

everyone. I didn't want to pull away but my face was already a burning red from my blush. When I broke apart from the kiss everyone was laghing and Melanie said

"Wow Wanda I didn't know you could blush this early in the morning." That only made me blush a deeper red and I "Pretended" to be deeply offended and started to

get up when Ian brought me right back down beside him. I looked straight into his eyes and said "Did you do that on purpous Ian O'shea?" That made melanie

chuckle because I wasn't even putting any effort of being mad into my words, it just wasn't my nature and anything that brought my Ian joy was alright with me.

He stopped laughing(with an effort) and took my face into his strong hands all but ignoring my new blush except for the twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes and said, "

I am very sorry my Wana its just that your blush is beautiful to me and it makes me so very happy that i can be the one to make you feel this way, am I forgiven?"

" Of course Ian, I love you." "Get a room i'm trying to eat here" Jamie said. Everyone started laghing again, and I thought to myself _this is a very good morning._

**A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction, so i might need some help... feel free to leave comments on what you think it should be about and whether or not i should write more or keep this as a oneshot. k c ya. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
